Resident Evil: Epidemic
by Brentacious
Summary: This story is about Umbrella's Special Task Force Agents that go to an Umbrella Lab in England to deliver a T-Virus Sample and a new form of the Tyrant. Little did they know, it is all the begining to a whole new nightmare. New Chapters Daily.
1. Delivery Of The Nightmare

****

Authors Notes:

****

1. This story takes place during "Resident Evil 2".

****

2. This story contains violence, gore, blood, swearing, and all that good stuff. I don't think its so bad to the point where I need to rate it R. So if you think this is going to haunt you disturb you, just don't read.

****

3. This revolves around the Special Task Force Agents of Umbrella, I just came up with all of this on the top of my head.

****

4. I got the idea for this from Special Agent Hunk (I've never actually played the Hunk game)

****

5. There will be spelling errors, everyone makes mistakes, not all the geographic details may be completely accurate, and so on.

****

6. Have fun reading.

****

7. "Resident Evil.........2"

(September 21, 1998)

****

Chapter 1: Delivery Of The Nightmare

We are scheduled to head to England in about seven days. We are delivering a shipment of the T-Virus and me and the boys will be accompanying the shipment. The Umbrella Lab in England is basically unknown, so we have to keep our mouths shut about it. I'll write more later...

(September 24, 1998)

Being at the office has been like hell. The Umbrella scientists are becoming worried that the T-Virus has been released into the public and spread into the population of Raccoon City. All the employees has been on edge. Our team is heading to England in four days. I could use a vacation. What is causing the scientists to worry so much?

(September 26, 1998)

Yesterday is was confirmed that a sample of the T-Virus was missing. I'm not exactly sure what the big deal is, it's just one sample. It couldn't too much harm could it? I was never really informed the full potential of the virus...they don't tell us Special Task Force agent much of anything...we're the ones following the orders. Some of us follow them blindly I guess...I'm one to ask questions, but noone ever gives me a straight answer. We ship out in two days.

(September 28, 1998)

The other Special Task Force that works with us set off on a mission today. I was unclear on the terms of the mission. Nobody actually told me about this trip, but I discovered a piece of mail on "Hunk's" desk, concerning the "Retrieval of the G-Virus". I further discovered that this G-Virus is similar to that of the T-Virus. An Umbrella Clerk walked in so I put the mail down and left, so I wouldn't look quite as suspicious. We leave tommorow, I'm becoming somewhat nervous...

Special Agent "Zero" never did write in that journal again...

The hellicopter lifted off at 8' o clock sharp that morning in Raccoon City. The overseas trip wasn't to take long, about 8 hours. There were nine Special Task Force agents working for Umbrella. Four of them were currently retrieving the "G-Virus" from the clutches of scientist William Birkin. Umbrella was the technical "bad guy" of the entire situation. Umbrella had developed the T-Virus, a toxin that infected its victims and turned them into horrifying zombies and other creatures. The T-Virus was perfected by scientists William Birkin and Albert Wesker. The T-Virus was used in the research in biological weapons..but something went horribly wrong....

There were five agents on that helicopter that morning. Agents 'Zero', 'Bolt', 'White', 'Cloud', and 'Trigger'. 'Trigger' piloted in the chopper, while the other four agents stood by with the samples. The virus samples were locked up safely in a large metallic case. Trigger was a medium built man, about 6 feet tall, short black hair, pretty average looing. 'Cloud' was also around 6 feet tall, medium built, shaggy blonde hair with olive skin and green eyes and a constant smirk. 'White' was a large muscular African American man, with dark brown eyes, always willing, always ready. 'Bolt' was a smaller man, though built, with short brown hair, and was always pretty nervous. And there was 'Zero', with shaggy brown hair, dark eyes, olive skin, medium built, and was sort of the leader of the group. They all sat silently waiting for their arrival. 

'Well boys, I'd day about an hour to go. So what's on your minds?", Cloud said calmly, he was getting rather bored, but what else was new.

"What's on my mind?, White responded. 'Why Umbrella hasn't radioed in like they said they would. Because ya know...."

Bolt butted in, "Oh come on, when has Umbrella ever done what they said they would for us? We take the orders and we're pushed around like we're nothing to them. Fact is, we're at the bottom of the chain at Umbrella. You see how those scientists and clerks treat us, dontcha? Yeah man, we're nothin'."

There was some temporary silence. Cloud then commented,

"Well who's to complain? They split $2,000,000 down the middle to pay the Special Task Force agents. I'm not complaining. Its good money.". Cloud smirked and looked around. Everyone was silence yet again, he had a good point. 

Zero joined into the conversation, "Yeah, but we do put our lives on the line. It's not like we're pushing papers or work a graveyard shift on some desk job."

Cloud laughed and replied "Show me a desk job that pays me over $200,000 a year. Show me just one."

Trigger finally came in, "We're covering a lot of Umbrella's bullshit, ya know. This T-Virus sample and that Bio-Weapon or whatever they call.

Zero and the rest of them were confused. They didn't realize they were carrying more than the T-Virus sample on that helicopter. They quickly looked behind them to see that there was in fact another large metal case they hadn't noticed. They walked closely towards it. Trigger looked back at them, and was surprised that they never noticed the large case earlier. Bolt carefully examined it and tried to figure out how to open it. Cloud leaned down and looked at the inscription.

Cloud read it aloud: "TY34231, The Tyrant, Property of Umbrella Enterprises...And there's an Umbrella logo here...What is this thing?"

Zero thought for a moment. He remembered hearing about the Bio-Weapon at the mansion incident called the "Tyrant" which was created by Wesker, which supposedly killed him. Zero realized now what was going on. The helicopter was transporting a new Bio-Weapon to the England Lab along with the T-Virus which would start another mansion incident. None of the Special Task Force agents ever knew about the viruses, the Mansion, or anything. But Zero knew it all. But in fear of his life and job, he kept it under wraps. He realized suddenly that Umbrella was using them to transport the sample...without comprehension of what they were truly dealing with. The most dangerous weapons of all time were in their grasp, and they had no idea. Many thoughts crossed Zero's mind...Was Umbrella trying to release the virus into England?

Suddenly Zero noticed Bolt reaching for a hatch, his eyes widened. 

Bolt sighed and said "Let's open it up and check her out!". Bolt reached for a small handle in the middle of the large container and unlatched it.

"No! Don't open that!", Zero yelled. Trigger looked back suddenly and loudly said 

"What the hell is going on back there???". And there was a loud screech and the agents backed away from the container. 

There was a loud crash and a huge claw broke through the contained and 2 slits of red eyes shined through the container. A gigantic humanoid creature with two huge claws began slowly towards the agents. White quickly loaded a grenade launcher and screamed for the others to slow the monster down.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON BACK THERE?!!?!?!", screamed Trigger. Bolt pulled his Beretta pistol out and opened fire on the Tyrant. The monster slowly lashed at Bolt and caused a deep cut about 6 inches in length through his left wrist. Bolt screamed,

"Fuck! Shit! I can't move my fucking arm!". He scurried back while Cloud began to unload a sub-machine gun on the beast. The Tyrant raised its giant claw to strike at Cloud, and suddenly a huge thud was heard. It was White, as the grenade launcher shot an explosive round at the monster, knocking it back and slashing through wires on the roof of the chopper. Suddenly an alarm went off and the doors suddenly opened. Trigger lost control of the chopper as it began to spin on its left side. 

"Protect the sample! Don't lose the virus! Don't lose the sample! Don't lose the...", and with that, Trigger flew out of the side of the chopper and screamed for his life and he fell down towards the city below. 

The chopper began to spiral and spun out of control. The T-Virus case fell out of the chopper through the emergency doors. The agents held on for dear life onto the sides of the chopper, and almost instantly after the sample fell out, so did the Tyrant. It let out an enormous roar as it flew outside of the chopper. The helicopter's back end was in flames, and the agents had lost all control. The helicopter began to plunge straight down. Zero managed to close the door on the right side, and Cloud was able to close the left side half way. White and Bolt managed to get to the front of the chopper, but it was too late, they were too close to the ground regain any control. They braced themselves, prepared for the landing. 

The helicopter landed on its tail, and there was a large explosion, and the agents crawled out before the plane completley went up in flames. The Zero looked to his right side to find Cloud laying on his stomach, who appeared to be knocked out. Zero looked quickly to his left and saw noone, and assumed White and Bolt got out on the other side. Zero crawled a mere few feet before he completley passed out, with an image of the Tyrant burning in his mind...


	2. The Fall of Brighton

Bolt slowly rose to his feet and gathered his senses. He looked around to notice that the helicopter wasn't anywhere around. All he had was his Beretta with 40 bullets and a Combat Knife. Those were his only companions. 

What Bolt didn't realize (or anyone else for that matter) is that he fell out the half-opened left side of the chopper as it was making its final descent. He fell out only about 15 feet from the ground, so he was able to survive, but he was a bit for off from the other agents. He scrambled for his radio, but he soon realized that it was back at the chopper. 

He stared at the large cut on his arm and suddenly remembered everything. It was about 4:00 PM when they crew crashed, and it was now about 7 PM. Bolt walked a few steps, only to feel light headed. He let out a groan and was about to collapse. He let out two gunshots into the air and fell to the ground.

He awoke in a dark tent with a bandage over his left arm. Looking up, he saw three men. One was wearing a police uniform, tall and well built. The other was a medium built red haired man, and the other was a man of shorter stature, with glasses and short hair and looked like a business man. 

The officer walked over to Bolt, and chuckled.

"Ya had quite a scratch there, man. No creature around here can do anything like that. What hurt you, exactly?", the police office asked Bolt casually. Bolt was still a bit rattled, he was still trying to completely remember what happened. The police officer then gave Bolt a surprised look. 

"Excuse me! Where are my manners? My name is Ryan Artanis, I'm a police officer with the local department. What's your name?".

Bold began to remember the helicopter incident. The Special Task agents were to never use their real names. For if the police officer had any knowledge that he was working for Umbrella, Bolt might be arrested, or who knows what. 

Bolt smoothly replied,

"My name is...John Green...Agent John Green of the Raccoon City Police Department. Where exactly am I?".

The business man stood up and replied to him,

"Why, Mr. Green, you are in forests about 10 miles from Brighton, a small city off the coast of England". He smiled kindly at Bolt, but suddenly started coughing fiercely. The red haired man stood up .

"My name is Roy Thomas, and you'll have to excuse James, he's been very ill lately.", he said politely. James raised his hand and continued coughing.

"No no, Roy! I am most certainly not ill, its just a cold. Illness is what's really going around Brighton...Over twenty cases of that dreaded illness in mere hours. All those people becoming hospitalized so quickly. Becoming horrificly mutated...its horrible."

Bolt knew exactly what happened. And with the words coming out of James mouth, his heart skipped a beat. 

"The T-Virus...", Bolt thought. "The sample got out...It must have fallen over Brighton .damn it! How could things possibly get any worse?". And seconds later he realized. 

"The Tyrant..." he continued to himself. "The Tyrant...its loose in Brighton...It moves slow, though, so who knows where it is now...And what the hell ever happened to Trigger? He fell out of the chopper around the same time...And...Where are the others?.."

"Well, I guess to explain my situation, our team of agents were headed to England and our helicopter crashed, and well, I woke up in the woods. And well, I guess I'll go on with you guys, I'm not sure where my friends are exactly...". Bolt told the men. Ryan got up and walked around the room a bit.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us, and I guess I will explain our situation. I'm a police officer, James is a lawyer, and Roy is a bank teller. We're all close friends you see, and well, all this fuss over the epidemic going around in Brighton sort of drove us away. We've camped out here before, so we left the town for a few days and hopefully things will have calmed down. We'll take you back to Brighton when we're prepared to go back to town." Ryan said. He looked over at Bolt and continued.

"You can stay in this tent with myself. James and Roy sleep in a tent next to this one, about 30 feet away . I'm heading over to the city tommorow morning at about 4 AM to check things out, and I'll return. I'll try not to wake you. You can sleep as late as you'd like. Roy and James will be around if ya need someone to talk to or if ya just need anything. Alright?"

Bolt nodded. It was best that he trusted Ryan and the other men, he didn't really have a choice anyway. He figured he could stay with them until he could find the other agents, he just hoped that they were still alive. 

Bolt then noticed that his combat knife and Beretta were not on him

"Hey Ryan, do you happen to have my knife and pistol?". Bolt asked Ryan, and hearing those words sort of alarmed. Ryan calmly looked at Bolt.

"Yes. Why? Do you want them? May I ask why?" Ryan exclaimed.

"I would like them, please, just sort of a...I'd feel safer and more secure if you don't mind.", Bolt replied. Ryan shrugged, he had no real reason to be suspicious. He handed the weapons to him and Bolt thanked him. Soon the four men went to sleep. Bolt couldn't help but be worried, he had no idea what was going to happen now. The T-Virus was loose and was already infecting people, and the Tyrant has been unleashed as well.

Bolt was startled when he heard a deep moan coming from somewhere in the woods, at about 4:15 AM. He woke up only to find that Ryan had already left for he city. He reached for his pistol and loaded it and put the knife in the sheath and equipped it. He was able to fall asleep again, until around 5 AM.

"Help! Somebody please help me! He's a maniac! He's trying to fucking kill me! Someone please help! Anyone!"

When Bolt heard this cry for help, he dashed out of his tent, pistol in hand. He quickly looked around. And in the distance, he saw a middle aged man running down a hill, scared and screaming. Bolt ran towards the hill. He wasn't exactly sure what was chasing the man, but the Tyrant was the first thing that crossed his mind. 

"Hey! What's chasing you! What's going on?!", Bolt yelled to the man. He ran closer to him, and the man was running towards Bolt, suddenly the man fell to the ground and screamed. Bolt ran towards him and kneeled down beside him. The man had a huge gash in his arm and scratches all over his body. He screamed in terror, and Bolt tried to calm him.

"What's going on! Say something!", Bolt urged him on. The man looked up at him and continued ranting.

"Its chasing me! Its one of them! They are all over the city! Their everywhere! You can't stop them! There are too many! The epidemic! Their taking over! You must run, you have to escape while there is still time! They move slow but their taking over! Get away! Get out of the city!"

The epidemic. It was the T-Virus. It had taken over that small town overnight. Bolt knew little about the T-Virus itself. He knew it was a toxin that was used in Bio-Weapon technology, and that Umbrella had tested it on humans in the past...He had heard about the mansion incident but he thought it was just a myth...

The frightened man turned around and pointed towards the hill. There was a slow moving, hideous, zombie-like creature coming towards them.

"There it is!", the old man screamed. Bolt began unloading his pistol on the creature. After about six shots, the creature let out a large moan and fell to the ground. Bolt looked down at the old man, who seemed knocked out completely. He saw in the distance that there seemed to be more slow moving creatures closing in. He turned to run towards James and Roy's tent, when suddenly the creature Bolt shot down got back on its feet. While Bolt ran back to the tent, he shot two more shots at the creature. Blood gushed from the wounds and the creature let out a haunting screech and fell once and for all. 

Bolt reached the tent and quickly dashed in, before he was able to utter a word, he was horrified beyond words at what he saw.

A frozen look of complete terror was forever on the face of Roy Thompson. Leaning over him was James, and on the floor was a pool of blood spanning all around the tent. Splatters of Roy's blood were spread across the sides of the tent. Roy's torso and chest were completely torn apart, organs and bones one of the floor now stained red. A smacking sound came from James lips, as he chewed at the flesh of Roy's body. James leaned back to look at who had entered the tent, only to see Bolt.

Bolt was terrified, to see blood smeared all over James face. His skin was rotting and decaying, and his face was completely lifeless. He rose to his feet and began slowly towards Bolt. He raised his Beretta and unloaded a single bullet into James head. James groaned and fell backwards onto Roy's torn apart body. 

Bolt ran out of the tent only to see about four zombies coming towards him from the north. He turned around and began to flee the area completely, but still terrified .Never in his life had he seen anything that brought out fear in his heart. And those creatures were everywhere. Things could only get worse from here. After going a bit further through the wood, he heard someone shouting his name. He suddenly recognized the voice.

"White? Is that you?! Where are you?, Bolt exclaimed. He looked around to find White leaning next to a tree, his right arm had been injured, it was similar to the scratch that Tyrant had given Bolt.

"There's some...First Aid Spray...in that cabin over there....just...be careful...", White barley uttered. He was bleeding through his mouth and had a large scratch on his face in addition to the gash on his arm. Bolt saw the cabin and ran towards it, he just needed White to hold on. 

The cabin door was unlocked. Bolt entered quickly and spotted the First Aid Spray. The cabin only had a few pieces of furniture and a desk. He grabbed the spray, and suddenly heard a loud scream from outside. Bolt was alarmed, and ran toward the entrance of the cabin. 

Out of nowhere the front of the cabin caved in and began to collapse. Bolt fell backwards, and towering over him was the Tyrant. 

The Tyrant stared at him menacingly, and could almost smell the fear that was coming from Bolt. Bolt was completely motionless, he had nowhere to run, and there was nobody to help him. The Tyrant jumped into the air and lashed towards Bolt.

Bolt blindly raised his pistol in the air, closed his eyes and fired a shot and screamed for his life...


	3. In The Heart Of Fear

Bolt's bullet hit the Tyrant in the side of the head and it backed away slowly and let out a roar. Its eyes were closed and both claws were raised. Bolt sprinted under the arms of the Tyrant and exited the destroyed cabin. He stumbled towards White, but he heard the Tyrant's horrifying scream again. He turned to look behind him and the Tyrant leaped towards him. Tyrant blocked Bolt's sight of White, and Bolt began to run away from the beast again. 

White watched all this is horror, but he couldn't do anything to help Bolt. He was injured and only armed with a Glock pistol, was just about as harmless to Tyrant as Bolt was. Although he was carrying a grenade launcher with enough rounds to possibly stun the monster. Yet to get it, he would have to return deep into the forest where he attacked by zombies and where he was injured. And if White was to attack the Tyrant, he would have to have a clean shot, or he wouldn't escape.

White began to run as fast as he could into the Brighton forest, occasionally seeing zombies to the sides of him in the distance. White grew quickly tired, but he saw the grenade launcher lying plainly on the ground in the middle of the forest. 

The forests of Brighton were plain and repetitive, just lots of trees, occasional puddles and ditches. White struggled to the weapon and slowly approached it. He let out a sigh of relief, but he suddenly realized that he was in danger. Approaching him from all sizes were 4 zombies, all within 10 feet of him and closing in. He drew his attention away from the grenade launcher and loaded his pistol and reached for his knife.

"Stay back!" he yelled out of panic. But it was no use. Even he knew the zombies couldn't listen to him or comprehend what he was saying. One of the zombies lunged at him and White stuck his Glock straight in the monsters face and unloaded three clean shorts into its forehead. The monster groaned and fell to the ground, dead, not to rise again

Another one of the zombies came at him from behind. White took out his combat knife and slammed it into the monsters right temple, it let out a screech and blood sprayed from where the knife entered and out of the zombies mouth. White pulled out the knife and kicked the zombie backwards into the ground. The final two zombies closed in onto him from the left and right sides. White swung his arm into the zombies on the right's chest, knocking it down. The other zombie attacked white from the left and grabbed his arm.

The zombie latched onto to White and wouldn't let go of him. The groans of the monster startled White, and he tried to push the monster off of him, only knocking it back a few feet. The zombie on the opposite side grabbed his leg and tried to sink his teeth into White's ankle.

"No! Get away!", shouted White. He aimed down and shot off the hand of the zombie reaching for him. The zombie began to groan and back off a bit. White ran towards the still standing zombie and stabbed his combat knife into its chest and let go. The knife stuck out and blood quickly flowed from the wound. The zombie began to let out a deep cry and blood spewed from its mouth. White elbowed the monster in the face and its nose caved in and the loud snap of the bone was heard in the air. The zombie fell backwards and hit the ground hard. White then looked down at the final zombie, and stomped on its neck, snapping it instantly and killing it.

White was relieved that he was able to defeat the zombies, but then remembered that Bolt was still in danger. He grabbed the knife from the chest of the zombie on the ground and placed it in the sheath. The put away his Glock and reached for the grenade launcher. His wound stopped hurting as much, but he was still in need of the First Aid Spray. He picked up the weapon and realized that the zombies he saw in the distance earlier were closing in, and fast. There were more than he remembered seeing before. He struggled back to the cabin area, when Bolt and the Tyrant were.

Or where he hoped they were...

Bolt continued to run from the Tyrant, who showed now chance of slowing down. He followed Bolt throughout the forest area around the cabin and where Bolt found White.

Bolt fired as many bullets at the Tyrant as he possible could whenever he got the chance, he always stayed ahead of the creature, barley escaping its enormous claws. Bolt ran around the forest, dodging the monster through the trees, while the Tyrant slashed through the trees with its claws. It seems that Bolt had no chance to escape this time.

Bolt tripped over a large log and fell to his knees and tried to stand. The Tyrant backhanded Bolt into a tree, knocking him off balance and knocked him out for a few seconds. When Bolt realized what had happened, the Tyrant towered over him, its eyes more red than over, it began to open its mouth to speak.

"U...", the Tyrant attempted to speak. Bolt didn't know what the Tyrant was trying to say. 

"Um....Umbrell....Umbrella......" the Tyrant said slowly. Bolt was terrified. The monster stood over him, and the expression of the Tyrant seemed both angry and confused.

"Umbrella...Umbrella...T-Virus...G-Virus...Wesker...S.T.A.R.S....." the Tyrant continued. It seems like it was rambling. Now Bolt was confused, he didn't know what the Tyrant was doing, or how he knew the words. 

"S..pecial...Ta..sk...F..or..ce...Um..brella...Racc..oon...City...Kill...Ag..Agents...Umbre..lla..." the Tyrant now reached for Bolt. Bolt was in shock and couldn't move. Tyrant grabbed Bolt and lifted him high into the air. Bolt dropped his pistol, and only held his combat knife. Tyrant looked up at the terrified man.

"Special Task....Task...Force....Kill...Kill....Task...Force..."..

Bolt had only the combat knife and no way to save himself. Out of panic, he threw the knife as hard as he could at the beast. It became lodge in the back of the monsters head. The Tyrant let out a earth-shattering scream as the knife entered its head. The knife didn't go in very deep, but the pain overwhelmed the beast. The Tyrant let go of Bolt and as he fell he reached for his pistol. Immediately after Bolt was dropped, Tyrant slashed at the ground in which he fell. Bolt rolled out of the way of its enormous claw and began to sprint away from the creature. 

Bolt ran back towards the cabin, hopefully to find White. He reached the cabin and looked over to the tree where White lay injured but he wasn't there. He ran over to the tree and yelled out for White, but there was no response. Bolt looked around him and didn't see the Tyrant behind him. He turned back to see the Tyrant about 10 feet away from him, coming closer.

"What are you?! Why were you made!?", Bolt cried out. He didn't expect a response, but he had been thinking the question the entire time. Why was this monster created? Why?

"Umbrella....Special...Task....Force....Kill...Kill...Umbrella....", the Tyrant snarled. It launched itself into the air, and out of nowhere a giant blast was heard ringing through the air. There was an explosion that hit the Tyrant while it was in mid-air. The Tyrant flew back and was knocked clear through a tree, and it appeared that it was knocked out cold. Bolt turned around to find White, on his knees with the grenade launcher, barley able to breathe. 

"White!", Bolt exclaimed, he ran to White who looked like he was in pain. 

"Bolt, do as I say, and don't ask questions. Take my pistol and its ammo, and my combat knife. You're going to need it. I have some extra bullets for you Beretta, so take those as well. Next to that cabin, is a large patch of trees, within those trees there's a sewer entrance. We have to go there now, I'll explain the rest when we get there.:

White handed Bolt the weapons and ammunition. Bolt didn't know what was going on, but he listened to Whites ordered. They headed towards the patch of trees, and far off in the distance there were zombies approaching 

They entered the large patch of trees, there was a wide square of 7x7ft of concrete. In the middle of it was an opening leading down to the sewer. Bolt opened it and saw a ladder leading down to into the sewer. 

"Head down, I'll be there shortly.", White told Bolt. Bolt started down the ladder and looked up, still confused. Suddenly, the roar of the Tyrant was heard. Bolt was alarmed, but White looked calm.

"White, are you coming or what?!", Bolt exclaimed.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this, old friend.", White said sadly. He closed the sewer lid, while Bolt was on the ladder. Bolt now could only go down, and looked at White through the four symmetrical holes in the lid. 

"White?! What the Hell are you doing!?", Bolt asked. He thought White had completely lost his mind. White held the grenade launcher steadily, the Tyrants scream became more and more clear.

"Listen to me, Bolt! You have to get out of here. Go down that sewer, it leads to the city of Brighton. You'll be safe there. From my knowledge, Cloud and Zero survived the crash, try to find them and get the hell out of here. Do not return to Raccoon City, Umbrella is using us as puppets. They wanted this to happen, they wanted us to drop the T-Virus and the monster. They wanted this to happen Bolt, and we let them. You have to stop them. The Special Task Force is a joke. Go now, I'm too hurt to go on, I'll just try to stop this monster and kill as many of these zombies as I can. I'm sorry.". White disappeared out of sight from what Bolt could see. Bolt cried out his name and told him to come back. 

All of the sudden a roar from the Tyrant and the sound of a the grenade launcher blasting rang through the air. There was temporary silence and then a giant thud. White began to scream and suddenly the sounds of blades cutting through concrete was heard. Bolt saw through the lid a horrifying reality. The Tyrant was lifting White into the air. The Tyrants claw plunged through Whites chest, and blood dripped to the ground. Whites face went lifeless, and he was done for. Tyrant leaned its claw down and White fell to the ground. The Tyrant then looked at the sewer lid and stick its sharp claw-like fingers through the holes, trying to reach Bolt. 

Bolt continued down the damp sewers, in search of the remaining two Special Task Force agents, wondering if anyone could make it out alive now...


	4. A Bullet's Path

Zero awoke to the sound of a piercing roar. He suddenly got up and looked around, confused and unaware of what was going on.

"I didn't think you'd ever wake up, man.", Cloud chuckled. He was sitting on a tree stump, waiting impatiently for Zero to awaken. Cloud had been up since about 5 AM, and it was currently 6:13 AM.

"Ugh...Cloud, what the Hell happened? Where is everyone?", Zero was very drowsy, he wasn't sure exactly what happened. Cloud stood up and looked to the sky, and then he looked back down at Zero.

"Well, from the looks of it, Bolt and White just plain aren't here. I found all of Bolt's equipment within the debris of the chopper. White's equipment was gone, so I guess he took off or something. Who knows? I'm just about as clueless as you are.", Cloud replied. Zero got to his feet and looked at the wrecked chopper and shook his head. He grabbed 2 submachine guns (MP5s to be exact), with plenty of clips and ammo. Both men had Berettas, so he grabbed some bullets for them too. He looked around for some heavier weaponry, but the grenade launcher was gone, and so was the Bazooka. He assumed Bolt and White took them, or they were destroyed or lost in the crash. 

Zero approached the other side of the wrecked chopper, to find what looked like what were White's handprints in the dirty, suddenly he noticed footprints and a trail leading deeper into the forest. 

"Cloud, I think I have a trail. White has larger hands than Bolt, their pretty distinct. It looks like his hands in the dirt, and it seems like he crawled a few feet. See those footprints? They must be White's. There's a small path leading into deeper into the forests of wherever we are. If we follow that path, then we are bound to find something there.", Zero ordered Cloud. Cloud just let out another sigh and shook his head.

"Whatever man. I guess it's logical. But then where does that put Bolt?", Cloud asked curiously. Zero just gave him a loot that said "I don't know". Cloud just smirked.

"Alright, well, hand me that equipment and I guess we'll go search for em'. We're bound to find someone I guess. I just want to know where we are.", Cloud said. Zero handed him the weapons and Cloud loaded the pistol and just packed the MP5 on his back. The two agents followed the path, with no idea where they were, or what was going on. They knew nothing about the Tyrant or the T-Virus loose in Brighton, or that the very forests they were in were infested with those zombies...They didn't know that White was dead, or that Bolt was currently in the sewers. All they were concerned about was to find someone, anyone.

"So where do you figure that the sample is? Or that monster? Pretty crazy stuff back there, man. Crazy stuff.", Cloud asked Zero. Cloud was always making jokes, and never took things as truly seriously as they needed to be. Zero realized this, and was amazed how Cloud could stay so calm and collective all the time. Cloud was an ideal person, but his sarcastic careless attitude was not desirable in the Umbrella Special Task Force. Zero and Cloud continued walking, and Zero simply replied...

"Well, it fell over some city, and it can't be too far off from where we are. Hopefully the samples didn't leave that case, and hopefully that monster died from the fall. Who knows what might happen if that sample got out into the population...", Zero said. But Zero knew what would happen. Whatever city the T-Virus was released in would be filled with zombies and other creatures. But he wasn't sure if he should tell Cloud, it might alarm him, but he wanted Cloud to be informed and prepared. 

"Cloud, you may want to know that..."

But right as Zero began to talk, Cloud spotted something important.

"Hold on. Look! Two bullet shells on the ground.", Cloud exclaimed. He leaned next to them and picked them up to examine them. Zero just assumed that he'd tell Cloud about the T-Virus later. Zero watched Cloud examine the bullets closely.

"So are they from White's gun?", Zero asked. Cloud stood up with the bullets in his hand. He looked over to Zero and shook his head.

"Well, if my memory serves me correctly, these are not White's bullets. Why, you ask? The Umbrella Special Task Force's standard issue gun is a Beretta pistol, with an optional silencer. Correct?", Cloud asked Zero. Zero nodded.

"As I recall, you, Bolt, and myself use the Beretta. White and Trigger on the other hand, do not. White uses a standard Glock and Trigger uses a Socom. Meaning that rather than being White's bullets, they are Bolts bullets.", Cloud looked at Zero, making sure what he said sounded correct. Zero squinted his eyes.

"A Beretta isn't just a completely unknown pistol though, its quite a famous pistol actually. So isn't it possible that it could belong to someone else? I mean, there are plenty of hunters around here in England, I'm guessing.", said Zero. Cloud smirked and opened up his palm to look at the bullets again.

"But what hunter goes hunting with a Beretta pistol? Hunters use rifles, chief.", Cloud said, but Zero let out a sigh and look straight at Cloud.

"Well I knew that, dammit! But I'm just saying, many hunters do carry around pistols for self defense.", Zero commented. Cloud shrugged.

"Alright, I'll level with ya there. But I have a sneaking suspicion that their Bolts. Don't ask why, I just think that they are. Possibly White and Bolt were walking around this path and...Bolt fired some shots at something? I don't know. Lets just keep going.", Cloud responded. Zero nodded and they continued 

They walked for about 45 minutes before they came across a destroyed cabin...

Bullet shells were strung all over the ground. There was a tree that was split clear in half, some grenade rounds next to a tree, some blood on the ground, and a combat knife with blood on the tip. Zero picked up the knife and looked it over.

"This is Bolt's knife, Cloud. His names scratched into the handle and there's an Umbrella logo. What more proof do we need that Bolt was here?", Zero commented. And Cloud was convinced. Both agents took quick grasp of their pistols and looked around. Zero made another observation...

"Grenade rounds...White must have been here...or something. I don't know of any hunters who shoot deer with a grenade launcher. But what does this mean? Bullets on the ground, a bloody knife, and grenade rounds? They were both here, evidently. But what does that mean? Were they fighting themselves? And what if..."

Zero was interrupted by a load groan, sounding like it came from the heart of the forest. Cloud was alarmed, and signaled Zero to follow him. Zero nodded and Cloud headed for the thick patch of trees. When they arrived, they were not prepared for what they saw. 

White was lying on the ground, dead and covered in blood, with a look of horror on his face. Cloud and Zero were both terrified and confused. They continued to investigate the scene, to find to White had apparently been jabbed through the chest by some sort of razor sharp blade. Zero then noticed the huge scratches that tore right through the concrete. There was a giant hole in the ground with a ladder, which Cloud concluded to be a sewer entrance. 

The lid to the sewer entrance was **completely torn off**, it was on the ground next to White.

The grenade launcher was on the ground as well, it looked as if White went down with a fight. But his attempt was in vain. Cloud turned around and was terrified at what he saw. 

"Zero! Look! Behind you!"

Zero quickly turned around and was shocked to see a slow moving creature coming at him and Cloud. 

"A zombie...", he thought. "Just like the mansion incident...So this is what the T-Virus does...These are the living dead...These are the zombies that I've heard so many rumors about...". 

Zero looked over at Cloud and ordered to open fire.

"Cloud, shoot it down, there might be more! The T-Virus has been released somewhere near this forest! That thing was a human!".

Cloud loaded his pistol and began to shoot at the creature.

"What?!?", Cloud screamed. He didn't understand. He shot at the beast about four times before it fell. Cloud then noticed more coming his way.

"Zero, there's more coming! Zero?".

Suddenly Cloud heard more gunshots, coming from behind them. It was Zero, shooting at more zombies, there were 3 coming right at him, they were closing in from about 30 feet away. Cloud and Zero fired at the zombies over and over, but they just kept coming. Soon, there were 10 zombies closing in from all directions, only 20 feet away from the agents.

"Fire! Fire! Don't let them come any closer!", Zero shouted. 

Slowly the agents picked them off, one by one, but every time they reloaded, it seems like there were only more zombies, and they were getting closer by the second. 

"Get the fuck back! Dammit, Zero! You only see these kind of things in movies, this can't be fucking real!", Cloud screamed while he reloaded. 

There were 6 zombies coming at them from both directions, 12 total, within a mere 15 feet. They were boxed in and there was no escape. Zero reached for the grenade launcher, which only had one last round in it. He shot it straight at the wall of zombies and managed to kill three of them. They zombies screeched as they were killed and set on fire by the grenade explosion. 

Out of panic, Cloud grabbed his MP5 and began to shoot down the zombies as quickly as he could. He was only able to pick off two of the zombies before he was forced to reload again. More zombies began to appear out of the forest, and there were ten coming at the agents from agents from all sides, only ten feet away. There was no way to kill them all now. 

Cloud put down his MP5 and grabbed his Combat Knife and lunged at one of the zombies and began to stab it. He kicked and punched at the zombies, 2 of them fell. A zombie grabbed onto Cloud and began to groan, about to strike. 

Suddenly there was a loud gunshot in the distance and the head of the beast was blown clear off. Cloud shook off the zombie and head back towards Zero, and looked around to see what saved him. Suddenly the sound of sirens became louder and a police car came closer to the agents. Out of the car came a police officer with a Magnum in his hand. It was Ryan Artanis, he saw the agents being attacked in the distance. 

"Hurry! Get to the car!", Ryan shouted to the agents in danger. They dodged through the zombies and were able to make it towards the car. Slowly the car was being surrounded by zombies.

"Go go go!", Ryan urged them to get into the car. Both men jumped into the backseat as quickly as they possibly could, slammed the doors, and the car took off. The zombies watched as the car drove off and began to slowly follow it...


	5. The Agent Beneath

Bolt had walked through the sewers for about 45 minutes, it was around 7 AM.

The sewers of Brighton were poorly lighted, and it was extremely damp and dank. It was difficult for Bolt to see in front of himself. There were little signs of life in the sewer. Just some rats here and there, and some small alligators, but nothing more. 

Bolt covered about three miles. He needed to go about seven more miles before he would reach Brighton. The sewers seemed endless, every step looked exactly the same as the last. The green water still ran in the middle, separated by 2 sidewalks lined with dim lights. The continued to walk and searched through the pack that White gave him, containing all the ammunition and weapons. He noticed that there were some items that White didn't mention. 

Those items include a lighter and two grenades. He wasn't sure how he could use the lighter, but if he encountered the Tyrant again, the grenades would come in handy. He kept his pistol clutched in his hand as he walked. Bolt was a naturally nervous person, and in the sewers he was extremely paranoid. You couldn't blame him though, walking in a dark sewer knowing that above you the population of a town is being overtaken by zombies, and a monster with claws that can rip through metal roaming around. 

Witnessing the death of White disturbed Bolt. Bolt was probably closest to White and Cloud out of all the Special Task Force. Nobody really associated with Trigger except for White. Both of those men were now gone though. 

Bolt couldn't help feel that he was being followed...

Bolt began to sort of panic and walk faster. He knew he had a problem with being paranoid and scared at unnecessary times. But it was necessary now. Sweat dripped from his forehead and there was a knot in his stomach. He sort of felt lightheaded, but continued. Yet Bolt did have a right to be paranoid.

He **was **being followed...

Bolt heard sort of a clicking noise from behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. He cautiously began to walk forward at a faster pace. The clicking noise got louder from behind him. He turned around and screamed...

"Who's there?!"

He put his finger around the trigger of the pistol and began to walk backwards looking behind him the entire time, moving slowly. He then saw a shadow come off of a dim light. It moved quickly, the shadow appeared to be human...to some extent. There was a loud hissing noise coming from the direction of the shadow.

.Suddenly something lashed out at Bolt. Bolt shot its pistol and the creature let out a loud squeal. It crawled on all four legs, and looked somewhat human. Its head resembled that of a human head, its skin was red, rotten, and broken. It had a large tounge that lashed out quickly and attacked its enemies. It was a "Licker". And two of them were coming close to Bolt. 

Bolt wasn't sure exactly what to do, it almost impossible to see, and followed where they were by using their shadows. One of the lickers was close enough infront of Bolt to be seen. Bolt opened fire on the beast and hit it with four bullets in the back. The creature backed away and jumped straight at Bolt. 

Bolt dodged the creature and kicked it into the water. Suddenly it leaped from the water back onto the opposite sidewalk of Bolt. Bolt aimed his pistol carefully and landed a clean shot on the Lickers head. It let out a piercing screech as it died. Bolt drew his attention to the other Licker, but he couldn't locate it. He heard the hissing sound come from above him. 

Bolt looked up and a Licker dropped down on him The Licker had him completely pinned to the ground, and Bolt couldn't get free. The Licker's hideous face stared menacingly at Bolt, and saw opened its mouth, revealing its sharp teeth. Saliva dripped from the monsters mouth onto Bolt's chest, and the Licker prepared to sink its teeth into Bolt. ..

Bolt closed his eyes and waited helplessly for the monster to strike, but instead he heard an enormous scream from the monster. The scream echoed and the sound continued to ring to the opposite side of the sewer. Bolt quickly looked to the opposite side to see the monster severely bleeding and hit the opposite wall and well into the water. He didn't know how this happened. How could the monster just be knocked away like that without him doing anything? He suddenly realized why. He looked up to see the last thing he possibly wanted to see...

The Tyrant...

"Umbrella...Kill...Task...Force...Agents...", the Tyrant slowly stammered. 

The Tyrant then let out a mighty roar and slashed at Bolt, who rolled over into the water to avoid the beast. Bolt couldn't see anything underwater, therefore he then came up for air, only to see the Tyrant standing infront of him. The monster swiped its claw at Bolt, who ducked back into the water. Bolt swam over to the opposite sidewalk where the Tyrant was and began to run. He reloaded his pistol as he ran and didn't look back. 

"How did the Tyrant follow me?", Bolt thought to himself. "The must of broken down the sewer entrance and...".

But before the could finish his thoughts, the Tyrant leaped to the other side of the sewer and was closing in on Bolt. Bolt realized that his pistol was useless against the creature, which he had discovered many time. He couldn't stun the monster with the knife again, it'd be too risky to even attempt. He suddenly thought of a way to defeat the Tyrant, but he would have to time it just right.

He reached in his supply pack for a grenade. The Tyrant grew closer by the second, and in front of him on the opposite sidewalk he saw the shadow of another Licker. Bolt pulled the pin of the grenade and waited 2 seconds and dropped it. The Tyrant stepped directly over the grenade as it exploded. 

The monster let out a giant roar as it flew to the side and hit the brick sewer wall with great force. It then fell into the water and then reached its claw over the side and would shortly return to its feet. 

The Tyrant had lost Bolt's trail, but not the Licker. It followed Bolt and was right on Bolt's tail. He therefore took of the combat knife and swung it backwards, and hit the Licker right in the head. Its eyes rolled into the back of its head and blood gushed out of the point where the knife hit. He took the knife out of the beast's head and continued to run.

Bolt ran about two more miles, and he was halfway to Brighton. He was sure that he lost the trail of the Tyrant, but he kept moving. He slowed his pace and wondered what these new creatures were. He figured they were just another result of the T-Virus over Brighton. 

Bolt continued to walk down the dark sewers, reflecting on if he should continue to live this nightmare...

Bolt's plan was to reach Brighton, and somehow reach a radio to contact the frequency of the other agents. He wished that he could have obtained White's radio, but he unfortunately didn't have it.

Bolt then began to question even more if the other agents were still alive...He still had no idea where they were, and had little knowledge of where he was himself..


End file.
